1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock structure for bathroom use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional lock structure for bathroom use. The lock structure includes a latch mechanism 91 mounted into a doorplate 90 through an end face of the doorplate 90. An inner rose 92 is mounted to an inner side of the doorplate 90. An inner handle 93 is pivotally mounted to the inner rose 92 such that pivotal movement of the inner handle 93 causes retraction of a latch bolt 911 of the latch mechanism 91. A turn piece 96 is pivotally mounted to the inner rose 92, and turning of the turn piece 96 causes locking or unlocking. An outer rose 94 is mounted to an outer side of the doorplate 90. An outer handle 95 is pivotally mounted to the outer rose 94 such that pivotal movement of the outer handle 95 causes retraction of the latch bolt 911 of the latch mechanism 91.
Referring to FIG. 9, a disc 97 and a slide plate 98 are mounted in the inner rose 92. The disc 97 turns together with the inner handle 93 and includes a notch 971 in a top thereof. A portion of the turn piece 96 received in the inner rose 92 includes a diverging groove 961 having a guide pin 962 therein. An end of the guide pin 962 is pivotally engaged in a hole 981 of the slide plate 98. The slide plate 98 has a protrusion 982 on a lower end thereof. The slide plate 98 may slide in the inner rose 92 along a vertical direction, allowing the protrusion 982 to engage with or disengage from the notch 971 of the disc 97.
When it is desired to open the doorplate 90 from an inner side of the doorplate 90 in a locked state, the turn piece 96 is firstly turned to make the slide plate 98 slide upward in the inner rose 92, thereby disengaging the protrusion 982 from the notch 971 of the disc 97. Thus, either handle 93, 95 can be turned for opening the door. However, the door-unlocking action through turning the turn piece 96 and moving the slide plate 98 depends on the turning direction of the turn piece 96. Namely, the manufacturer must know the exact type of the door (a left-handed one or a right-handed one) to which the lock is to be mounted, and the customer must be aware of this fact to avoid wrong installation.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a lock structure that allows easy installation to a door, regardless of the type of the door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lock structure that can be easily unlocked from an inner side of the doorplate. Further, the lock can be easily unlatched by means of pressing of the inner handle.
A lock structure for bathroom use in accordance with the present invention includes an outer rose, an inner rose, an outer unlatching mechanism, and an inner unlatching mechanism. An outer handle is pivotally mounted to the outer rose. An outer spindle is connected to the outer handle to turn therewith. A wheel is mounted to the outer spindle to turn therewith and includes an engaging groove. A pair of plates is formed on the outer rose, and a hole is defined between the plates.
An inner handle is pivotally mounted to the inner rose. An inner spindle is connected to the inner handle to turn therewith. A drive wheel and a follower wheel are mounted on the inner spindle to turn therewith. An elastic element is mounted on the inner spindle for returning the inner handle. The follower wheel includes a notch. The inner rose further includes a hole.
The inner unlatching mechanism includes an inner unlatching rod, a fixing member, and a locking wheel. The inner unlatching rod is pivotally extended through the hole of the inner rose. The fixing member is fixed in the inner rose and includes a hole through which the inner unlatching rod extends. The fixing member further includes a first engaging notch and a second engaging notch shallower than the first engaging notch. The locking wheel is mounted on the inner unlatching rod to turn therewith. The locking wheel includes an engaging block and a plurality of teeth. When the engaging block is engaged in the first engaging notch of the fixing member, the locking wheel is disengaged from the follower wheel. When the engaging block is engaged in the second engaging notch of the fixing member, the locking wheel is engaged in the notch of the follower wheel.
The outer unlatching mechanism includes an outer unlatching rod, an elastic element, a stop plate, and a locking plate. The outer unlatching rod is pivotally extended through the hole of the outer rose and includes a first end securely engaged with the inner unlatching rod of the inner unlatching mechanism. The outer unlatching rod further includes a second end that is exposed outside the outer rose and that has a drive portion. The locking plate is mounted on the outer unlatching rod to turn therewith. The stop plate is mounted on the outer unlatching rod and rotatable relative to the locking plate. The locking plate includes a first engaging groove and a second engaging groove shallower than the first engaging groove. The stop plate includes a protrusion and is biased by the elastic element of the outer unlatching mechanism to be selectively engaged in one of the first engaging groove and the second engaging groove of the locking plate. When the protrusion of the stop plate is engaged in the first engaging groove of the locking plate, the stop plate is partially located between the plates on the outer rose and engaged in the engaging groove of the wheel. When the protrusion of the stop plate is engaged in the second engaging groove of the locking plate, the stop plate is received between the plates on the outer rose and disengaged from the engaging groove of the wheel.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.